


Don't Screw It Up

by PrinceofDespair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDespair/pseuds/PrinceofDespair
Summary: Thomas has a date and his sides do their best to keep him out of trouble, all the while looking after each other.Written for the Sanders Sides one year anniversary!





	Don't Screw It Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Negative thinking, minor food mention, minor swearing.
> 
> **A/N:** I didn't give his date a name and kept his features up to the imagination because the alternative felt almost like making an oc to ship a real person with and I wasn't comfortable with that. Also, if the sides are arguing while in Thomas' mind think of it as when you're trying to make a quick decision and your brain is running a mile a minute, as in, Thomas is not just standing there blankly lol.

“Here, Thomas. This red shirt looks amazing on you. Wear this tonight.”

“I think the blue one would be a better match, it doesn't clash with his hair as much.”

“Um, excuse me?”

Roman turned his attention to the logical side, holding the red button up shirt in one hand, the other resting on his hip. He looks Logan up and down and sneers, “The last time I checked, I was the romantic side, not you.”

Logan rolls his eyes and grabs the blue polo from the closet. “I wasn't aware that made you the designated fashionista out of the four of us.”

“Well of course it does!” Roman exclaimed, clearly not picking up on his sarcasm. “The red shirt is obviously-”

“Blue. You'll thank me later, Thomas.”

“Red.”

“Blue.”

“Red!”

“Blue!”

Thomas puts his hands up and says, “Guys, please! Can we just agree on something!” 

Logan and Roman are too busy glaring at each other and arguing to notice Patton slip between them to set a simple, gray long-sleeved shirt on the bathroom counter. It matches. Thomas silently thanks him and slips it on, ignoring his creativity and logic so he can start working on his hair. Patton goes back over to Virgil and sits down next to him on the bed where the anxious side is currently holding his head in his hands. Patton pats his back and Virgil only grunts. Did they really have to pull this crap already? They didn't have much time before Thomas had to leave to go pick up his date. Virgil was already on edge and the arguing wasn't helping his nerves one bit. 

Roman finally notices Thomas' choice of an outfit and he huffs, throwing the shirt on the ground. “Fine, don't listen to me! You're _romantic_ side! I mean come on, Thomas! This,” he gestures wildly around him, “is _my_ thing!” 

Thomas runs more product into his hair with his fingers and sighs. “I know, Roman. But you have to work with the others too, we've talked about this.” 

Roman deflates a little and drops his arms to his side. “I...you're right. I apologize, Thomas. I'm just...”

“Are you nervous, kiddo?” Patton asks from his seat next to a still distressed Virgil.

Roman bristles, “No! Of course not! This is a date after all! Why would I of all people be...” He trails off. Who was he kidding? They were all connected, of course they knew. Roman sighs and joins Patton, sitting on the other side of him and quietly says, “Yes.”

Patton just smiles and rubs his back with his free hand, “Hey, that's okay! This is the first date we've had in a while, it's normal to be a little bit nervous!”

Roman leans against Patton's side and Virgil feels those old scars from Thomas' last relationship start to sting again. They needed to keep it together and play their parts if they wanted this to go smoothly. Virgil wasn't expecting anything good to happen tonight but he could at least hope it was just disappointment they had to deal with and not sadness or anger. Disappointment fell on him, sadness was Patton's to bear and although the moral side was currently smiling and excitedly trying to keep everyone’s spirits up, Virgil knew Patton was just as nervous. Maybe even downright scared. 

Logan rubs the sleeves of the polo still in his hands and says, “Ten more minutes before we have to leave, Thomas.” 

Thomas nods and walks out of his bathroom and back into his room. He spreads out his arms and asks, “How do I look?” 

Roman sits straight up, a smile planted back on his face and exclaims, “Amazing as ever! Though, I still think the red-”

“Adequate. You're date will most likely find you more appealing than usual.” 

Patton claps his hands and says, “Aw, you look so gosh darn handsome, kiddo! He'll love it!”

Virgil bites his tongue, thinking that the outfit was alright but not great and his face could be clearer and his hair was always a mess and they'd probably think he was a slob...but the others don't wait for his opinion anyway and it wasn't like Thomas didn't know that was what he was thinking. Virgil could let them boost him up a little, no harm in that. 

“Right. Okay. Got my keys, wallet, pants are on, I think I'm all set!”

Logic hangs the shirt back up in his closet, brows furrowed in thought but Virgil is the only one who seems to notice. Great. He hates having to be the one to call them out. 

“What's on your mind, Lo?”

They all turn to Virgil and then their eyes are on Logan who clears his throat and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“It's just...I'm not sure I understand why you're all so nervous.”

Patton cocks his head to the side. “Well, it's a first date, Logan. Anyone would be-”

“But the two of them have already established that they have, ugh, feelings, for each other. This isn't a stranger Thomas met online, it's someone he's known for years and had started to develop a romantic interest in months ago. Isn't the more obvious response to be excited about the beginnings of a potential relationship?” 

Roman is the first to answer him saying, “Why, that's precisely why we're worried, Specs. We want tonight to be as perfect as it can be.”

“But one can assume that everything will turn out just fine! Thomas likes him, he likes Thomas. They've been friends for years, they're far past the awkward getting to know each other stage. They date, they become partners, maybe copulate-

“Logan, please!” Thomas yells, turning bright red.

Logan sighs and his voice is calmer when he says, “Apologies. All I’m saying, is that there doesn't seem to be a need for all this tension. 

“Yeah well, I'm trying my best here.” Virgil draws his knees up to his chest and looks down at the floor. He really wanted them all to be happy but, he was anxiety. He couldn't always help it.

Logan reaches out and then draws back, he shakes his head and says, “That's not...Virgil I didn't mean to-”

Thomas' phone goes off and all five of them jump, Virgil actually whimpering as he's startled. Patton puts an arm around him. 

Thomas turns the alarm off and says, “It's time to go. Guys, look...”

The sides turn their attention to him and Thomas does his best to literally pull himself together.

“Yeah, I'm pretty nervous. Heck if I'm being honest, I'm terrified, but I know it's been long enough and I really miss having someone to take care of and vice versa. Just...be on you're best behaviors tonight, okay? It'll be...it'll be fine. More than fine. I'll have an amazing night.” Thomas knows full well that he's saying this to himself, just as much as he is to the sides.

Logan beams at him. “That's the spirit, Thomas!”

Virgil buries his head against his knees and tries his hardest to calm down. Those nagging shadows won't leave him alone right now. They've been whispering to him all day and the closer they got to the date, the harder it was to tune them out.

Because, what if it's all some cruel trick and they get stood up? What if Thomas says the wrong thing and he gets upset and leaves right in the middle of it? What if he turns out to have been an asshole this whole time or what if-

“What if we get hurt again?”

Patton looks up when he feels everyone's eyes on him and quickly puts a smile back on his face. “Oh don't mind me! I was just-”

“No. We're not doing this again.”

Logan walks over to them and kneels down in front of Patton, he puts a hand on his knee and says in a hushed voice, “Patton, while that is an unfortunate possibility, nothing good will come out of dwelling on those thoughts. Thomas has learned a lot since...since the last time. We won't make the same mistakes again and we certainly won't let someone else hurt him.” He glances over at Virgil who clings tighter to Patton. No. He would not let that happen again. He'll keep them all safe but...what if keeping them safe means making Thomas unhappy? 

Virgil stays silent but gives him an understanding nod. Logan turns back to Patton and says, “We have to look forward to the future, Patton, not shy away from what it has to offer.”

Patton wipes at his eyes and this time when he smiles, it's genuine. “Okay. Thanks, Teach.”

Thomas takes a moment to get a good look at each of them and then says, “Alright...you guys ready?”

Roman is the first to go, stopping to rest his hand on Patton's shoulder before he sinks out. Logan follows, then Patton. Virgil and Thomas meet eyes for a moment, and then he joins the others. 

Thomas thinks, as he gets into his car and heads over to his dates house, that it's both a blessing and a curse to have the ability to deal with oneself so intimately. 

* * *

One thing Thomas still didn't know about his sides is exactly what happens when they sink out and into his mind. He knows they have rooms sure, and he knows now that when he visits them, he's just projecting a part of himself into that section of his mind while his physical form stays where it is. What he doesn't know, is that when Thomas doesn't need to see them directly, they assumes a new form entirely.

The closest thing to describe them would be ghosts. They seemed to float around in the openness of the mindspace, a giant window where they could see through Thomas' eyes in front of them. They all glowed a different color. Respectively, Virgil was a deep purple, Logan a dark blue, Roman a brilliant red and Patton a light, teal blue. They had no solid facial features but they could feel each other more intensely than they could in the physical world. Right now, Patton was beaming and the feeling from his smile was warm against the others forms. 

**P** – He's almost there!

**R** – We should have gotten him a gift! If only someone hadn't talked Thomas out of stopping to pick up flowers.

He glares at Virgil who just rolls his eyes and repeats himself from earlier.

**V** – That would be too awkward. He would have to go back inside his house and find a vase and someplace to put them and, ugh.

**L** – Do not forget this dates circumstances are different from the others Thomas has been on recently. We know this person fairly well. There's no need to try and 'woo them' with trivial gifts.

**R** – It's still a date, nerd! You're supposed to shower your love with gifts!

**P** – Now kids, there's no need to fight...

Thankfully, the sides had gotten good at keeping their arguments low enough that Thomas didn't have to pay much attention to them. He was pulling up into their driveway now and Virgil could feel how anxious he was, which in turn, made him anxious and if he wasn't careful they would just bounce back and forth until one of them started to panic. Virgil kept his breathing even, the nervousness Thomas was feeling now was healthy. This was a new situation, he needed to have his guard up. 

Thomas got out of his car and took a deep breath in and out, shaking his hands as if trying to shake off some of his nerves and then walks to his front door. He knocks three times. His date answers exactly thirty seconds after. Logan was counting. 

He grins as soon as he sees him and says, “Hey, Thomas!” His date looks him up and down and whistles, “Looking good, man.” 

**R** – DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HE SAID-

**P** – Hush!

Thomas swallows the sudden lump in his throat and chuckles nervously. He had always been very outspoken, this shouldn't be so surprising. “Thanks. Um...”

**R** – Tell him he's the most beautiful man you've ever seen. That his eyes sparkle like-

**V** – Do you have any chill?

“...you too.” He cringed inwardly, feeling Virgil cursing his awkwardness. 

His date just laughed and started to head towards his car. “You don't have to be so worked up, okay? Let's just, you know, hang out like we always do.” He smirks as they get into his car and adds, “It's just not so platonic this time, if you know what I mean.” 

He raises his eyebrows up and down and Thomas snorts out a laugh. They could all feel him starting to relax. It was just like Logan said, they knew this person, there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. Virgil still wasn't convinced. The others could get all comfortable if they wanted to but he wasn't letting up. He promised Logan he wouldn't let Thomas get hurt again. He wouldn't break that promise, even if it meant making Thomas a little more anxious. 

* * *

They stop and get dinner first. A nice sit down restaurant, but nothing too fancy. Despite what his date said earlier, everything still felt somewhat stiff. They stuck to safe conversations while they waited for their orders (“How's work? “Good, good. And you?”) but after a while, they slowly fell back into something familiar. Making dumb jokes and geeking out over things just like they always did. 

Virgil feels Logan's presence behind him as he reminds Thomas (again) to stop drinking so fast or he'll choke. 

**L** – I know what you're doing.

**V** – Making sure we don't die? Yep.

Logan actually chuckles and settles down next to him.

**L** – Thomas is doing really well, but I can still sense that he's anxious.

Virgil doesn't respond. He was determined. Not even Logan could talk him out of this. To his surprise, Logan smiles at him.

**L** – Thank you.

**V** – What?

**L** – I asked you to protect us and that's what you're doing, isn't it? Making sure he doesn't put too much of his heart into this one date?

Virgil stays silent, he's not sure how to respond to that. 

**L** – You're managing to keep his anxiety levels low enough that he can enjoy himself, but high enough that he doesn't go too far. I'm quite proud of you, Virgil.

Logan leaves him then, just in time to go over and stop Roman from throwing another unnecessary compliment at his date and Virgil stares at the screen, trying to process all of what he said. He never really learned how to take a compliment. 

* * *

After dinner, they go to an aquarium, an idea all four of the sides could easily agree on. A little nerdy, a little romantically cliché, fairly quiet and basically perfect. Roman pushes Thomas to slip his hand into his dates before Virgil can stop him, but he just intertwines their fingers and smiles at Thomas who's thankful that the dim lighting could shadow his blush.

They enter a room with a giant jellyfish tank right in the center and his date runs towards it, eyes wide and full of wonder like a little kids. The butterflies Virgil was doing a good job of controlling up until now, fluttered helplessly inside Thomas and he sighed. 

He turns around and says, “I love these guys. They're so freaking cool, don't you think, Thomas?”

Thomas hums in agreement and walks over to them, he's feeling nervous all over again. “Some jellyfish can actually clone themselves.”

**R** – Oh no, not this again. 

**L** – What? I was just thinking how fascinating it is that in some cases, an injured parent can create...

“...hundreds of baby jellyfish with pieces of itself”. 

**V** – Logan! Knock it off, you're making us look like an asshole!

**P** – Virgil, watch your language! But...Lo, maybe ease up just a little before-

“Seriously? That's freaking awesome!” 

They all stare in shock at the screen, even Logan who truly didn't mean to get over excited. It had proven to have negative effects on people in the past. 

They take Thomas' hand again and drag him to another tank. “Alright smart guy, know anything about these cuties?” He points to the butterfly fish swimming around in the tank and looks at him expectantly. Thomas looks at the fish and then back to his date and gulps. “Um...”

The three of them focus in on Logan who would probably be sweating right now if he was in his physical form.

**L** – Uh. Those are-

**R** – He knows what they're called, Genius!

**P** – Be nice...

**R** – You got us into this, Logic! Just dig down in that big head of yours and tell him, Logic! What do we know about butterfly fish, _Logic?!_

**L** – I don't know, okay?! Do I look like a marine biologist?

**R** – No, but you do look like a jackass!

**P** – Creativity!

Roman flinches at Patton's raised voice. Virgil tries his best to tune them out while he focus on keeping Thomas from sinking. 

( _ **V** – Tell him the truth. It's fine, Thomas._ ) 

“I actually don't know anything about them.” He laughs nervously and adds, “But I got a whole lot of jellyfish facts if you want!”

He raises an eyebrow at him and Thomas wishes he would let go of his hand because he's trying hard to keep them from shaking. 

“Why do you know so much about jellyfish?”

Thomas shrugs. “I don't know, I get bored and start researching random stuff when I can't sleep. I just happened to have read the entire Wikipedia article for jellyfish once and managed to retain some of what I learned.” He gives another awkward chuckle and then adds,“Super weird, right?”

“That's actually kinda cool.”

“It-it is?”

“Yeah! I mean I always knew you were smart, just another reason why I fell for you I guess. Among other things.”

Roman stares at the screen, and then slowly turns to Logan who looks just as surprised. Then his aura glows a little brighter and a smugness, that could only have been directed at the fanciful side, washes over them. 

“Oh,” was all Thomas managed to get out.

His date quickly looked away from him, and cleared his throat. “Ahem, anyway! Give me more facts about jellies.”

Thomas feels Logan's presence flex happily in his mind and says, “Yeah...I can do that.”

* * *

They had been out for several hours but it felt like only a short amount of time had passed. When they walked out of the aquarium they were greeted with the night sky. It was past ten p.m. and they both had work to do the next day which meant...this was it. Their date was coming to an end. 

There was a strange atmosphere in the mindspace. Happiness, because the date went so well. Sadness, because it was over. A hint of fear, because...what comes next? Virgil feels Roman sigh and glances over to see Patton circling around him. Trying to cheer him up, whispering to him. 

**P** – Don't worry! We can ask him out another time! I'm sure he had a good time too!

Virgil got the feeling it wasn't just Princey he was trying to convince. 

The drive back was quite but the atmosphere was much more comfortable than it was at the start of the date. Thomas catches his eye at every stoplight and he always greets him with a warm smile. Virgil can't help it as he flickers and the butterflies in Thomas' stomach flare up, every single time.

When Thomas pulls into his driveway, there's a sense of sadness around them now. He didn't want this night to end but it was getting late. Logan reassures him in the back of his mind, that the date seemed to go well so he would most likely ask to meet again. Roman pushing for Thomas to ask first this time, ignoring the anxious energy Virgil pushes onto that idea.

They sit in the car in silence for a few moments until his date says, “Well...this is my stop.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I drove as slow as I could.”

He laughs and then bites down on his lip nervously. He hesitates, then finally manages to say, “I know this is gonna sound dumb but...can you walk me to my door? Please?”

Thomas tenses up. That smile driving the butterflies in his stomach crazy. Such a harmless request and yet-

**R** – Oh my god.

**L** – What? He is simply asking Thomas to walk with him to his door? Perhaps he has some irrational fear of the dark or-

**R** – He wants us to kiss him.

**L** – Roman, please, he's obviously...

Logan's words trail off as he reassess the situation, then his form flickers. He goes to push his glasses up, forgetting momentarily, that he was in the wrong form. A nervous habit he pretended he didn't have.

**L** – Oh. Ahem. I believe you may be right for once. This scene does look very textbook.

Roman's form is glowing brighter than ever now. His smile is so wide and bright the others can't directly look at him without squinting.

**R** – Thomas! Listen, as soon as you get to his door you sweep him off his feet and-

**V** – NO! Are you freaking kidding me?!

Roman fixes his gaze to Virgil and glares, his form changing to a fiery, dark red.

**R** – This is my territory, Anxiety. I'm not letting you ruin this for us. 

**V** – They don't want a kiss you idiot! He's...he's going to tell Thomas he doesn't want to see him anymore...

**R** – What?!

Fear shoots through Thomas but he's thankfully gotten good at hiding it. He puts on a smile on says, “Yeah. Of course I will.” 

They both get out of the car, his date leaning against the passenger side as he waits for Thomas to walk around from his side. He smirks at him and, man it would be great if his sides would stop bickering in his head and just let him enjoy this.

They all get the message loud and clear and the three of them turn to Virgil. He shrinks into himself but his aura starts to glow brighter as he works himself up.

**V** – Oh god, what did we do wrong this time? Shit. Shit, shit, shit this was a bad idea, I knew it! Thomas has been lead on before but this bad?

**P** – Virgil...

**V** – I messed up. I messed up so bad Thomas is gonna get hurt again I messed up I messed up I-

Virgil feels a warm presence wrap around him, he tries to shrug it off, literally holding his arms around himself and shaking back and forth. The presence doesn't relent, moving all around him, annoying but somehow comforting all the same. Virgil looks up at Patton's smiling form. He sticks close to him, pushing as much positive energy as he could on the darker side.

**P** – You're doing so good, Virgil. You've been such a great help tonight, I'm really proud of you. 

Virgil shakes his head and Patton brushes his fingers through his spectral hair.

**P** – I know you're scared...I'm scared too, but...we'll be alright, Verge.

**V** – You can't know that.

**P** – No. But you can't know that this will all fall apart either. 

Virgil stares at him wide eyed. Patton was giving a lot of himself to this person and after they were burned so hard the last time...that should scare him. Virgil should be pulling him back in, protecting him. Protecting all of them. But...

Thomas and his date have reached the door. Logic thankfully taking over for the small talk that was commencing. Roman, for once, patiently waiting beside him. He glances at the other two, a pleading look on his face. Virgil looks back to Patton who just nods reassuringly. 

Maybe this time...

“I uh, had a really great time tonight, Thomas. Seriously you're um...pretty great.” He snorts and rubs the back of his head, his cheeks are flushed and gosh he was so pretty. Roman is practically whining as he looks back and forth between Thomas' vision and Virgil. They wanted this so bad. Virgil takes a deep breath, in for four seconds...

“I'm so dumb...sorry.”

“No, no! You're...you're perfect.”

...hold for seven seconds...

He giggles and Thomas' heart is racing so hard he's starting to worry that they can actually hear it. His date hums and rocks back and forth on his heels, not quite meeting Thomas' eyes. “I know this is cliché as hell but I didn't want to do this in the car. I just...look I know this is only our first date but I've liked you for so long and you...said you felt the same?” It came out as a question and Thomas could only nod, as Logic was busy keeping Roman and Patton in line. Both of them waiting with bated breath, their forms blindingly bright. 

…breath out for eight seconds. 

“Yeah. Yeah uh, fuck it. You want to skip all the awkward dates and just...be my boyfriend?”

Logic short circuits. Princey is staring starry eyed and completely dumbstruck. Anxiety can feel how fast Thomas' heart is beating and that usually works him up but now. Now he doesn't know what the hell to think. They're all frozen and just vaguely aware that Thomas is staring at his date ( _boyfriend? Boyfriend?!?!?_ ) mouth agape like an idiot and they're finally snapped out of it when Morality let's out a joyous shriek. 

Thomas squeaks out a giggle and then quickly slams his hand over his mouth ( _Patton, please!_ ). His date just laughs and says, “You're such a dork. A cute dork.” 

**R** – I'm going for it.

**V** – Roman, wait!

**R** – I'M GOING FOR IT!

**V** – ASK FIRST YOU IDIOT!!!

Thomas takes a deep breath and says, “Can I...kiss you?” They're cheeks flush pink and he nods.

Logan and Virgil stand back and let Roman and Patton take over as Thomas takes his face in his hands and gently pulls him into a kiss. Everyone is glowing now, a feeling of pure happiness washing over them so strong, not even Virgil could overpower it. It's short, far too short in Roman's opinion, but he lets up and when Thomas pulls away, his date is the one looking love struck and dazed for once and a fierce sense of pride, coming from Roman, fills all of them. Roman turns to Virgil and smirks and Virgil just shakes his head with a smile of his own. Patton is floating around the space, cheering and Logan finally gains some control back and goes to calm him down.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah...”

“So...is that a yes?”

Thomas let's out a surprised, oh! And then nods, “Yes! Of course!” They both laugh and their ~~date~~ boyfriend pulls him in for another kiss, much to Roman's delight. It is late and Logan insists on saying goodnight, so Thomas does just that. A kiss on the cheek, a wave as his new boyfriend goes back inside and then he just manages to walk, not skip, back to his car. Once inside, he leans back against the seat and-

**V** – Hold it...

-makes sure that no one can see him-

**V** – Okay, now.

-and then loses his shit. He actually screams and bounces in his seat, throwing his hands up triumphantly. Virgil feels Patton around him again, whispering 'thank you', over and over, he doesn't say a word but he smiles. Yeah, this was kind of terrifying. It could end just as bad as the last relationship, or way worse even. Virgil had no way of knowing but the others might be right, something new didn't have to automatically spell out disaster. 

* * *

On the ride home, Virgil feels Thomas call out to him and he manifests in the passenger seat. He beams at him and says, “About what Patton said earlier. I'm proud of you too, Virgil. I couldn't have done it without you.”

“Ahem!”

Roman had appeared in the backseat, arms crossed in a pout. Thomas glances at him in the rear view mirror saying, “And you too, Roman. I'm so blessed to have all of you, just the way you are.” 

“Eh, good enough, I suppose.” 

Thomas shakes his head and chuckles as Roman sinks back into his mind. Virgil rubs the sleeve of his hoodie between his fingers, his voice is soft when he says, “He can still hurt you.” 

Thomas lets out a heavy sigh, “I know. I'm not letting my guard down but...I got a good feeling about this, Verge.”

Patton had a good feeling about his last partner too but Virgil keeps that to himself. There was no reason to upset him right now, especially after all the good that came out of tonight. Thomas was still riding on that high and he wasn't going to bring him down just yet. He does however, sit up and give him his best menacing glare and says, “Don't screw this up.” He couldn't not pump at least a little bit of fear into him, couldn't let him think he was going soft.

Thomas doesn't seem to be fazed, he just grins and says, “I'll try.”

Virgil shakes his head, “Nope. Not good enough. Don't. Screw. This. Up.” And then, as he sinks out he adds, “You got this.”

As Virgil retreats back into his mind, Thomas grips the steering wheel and whispers to himself, “Yeah. I got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss to the sky* I put a lot of energy into this, here's hoping it helps the universe send Thomas an amazing boyfriend.
> 
> **Hit me up on tumblr:** [@Princeofdespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
